Brownsville
by charland77
Summary: this story is a back story to my novel i wrote The Dark Moon Chronicles, its the first chapter of many that will consist of the many chapters and be the story of a couple trying to surtvive the massacre that is happening at brownsville


**BY DUSTIN CHARLAND**

**BROWNSVILLE**

**CHAPTER ONE**

Teddy was a nice guy who lived in a small town known as Brownsville. One day when he was with his family, they were all having a peaceful barbeque that didn't seem so strange for that day. What they all had for meals was grilled corn on the cob. There is grilled chicken, beef, hot dogs and burgers at their barbeque. While Teddy is eating a scolded hot dog, he is turning some of the burgers and hot dogs over. His wife Samantha walks over to him and gently strokes his back as he is cooking the food for the whole neighborhood.

"Honey I am so glad that you are doing this for me. We haven't had this type of neighborhood party in such a long time. I love you my honey" says Samantha as she gently wraps her arms around Teddy's waist.

That's when Teddy felt the slight bump from her enormous belly, he turns around and gives her a gentle hug then he sighs calmly and says to her sweetly "I'm glad we are having this baby together, I'm glad you persuaded me to have this barbeque as a celebration for our new baby. I am just so happy that I have you in my life sweetheart" says Teddy.

That's when a guy named Red walking over to them stumbling because he is drunk beyond belief. He crashes to the ground and that's when Teddy helped Red up and said "Hey Red you got to seriously slow down on the drinking or we will have to ask you to leave. This is not getting funny anymore it's the same old thing as every other party we have had."

"No, fuck you! You know I enjoy my drinking ever since I lost my wife and son in that terrible car accident. Like I said go fuck yourself!" says Red and that's when he storms off looking for another drink to have.

Just then they all heard a massive crash several yards away. Teddy and Samantha looked up and saw a part of their fence crash to the ground leaving the area near the fence a bit cloudy from all of the dust and dirt in the air. After a few seconds that's when they noticed a black creature running at the group of people at the barbeque. That's when Teddy, Samantha and even Red ran out of their yard and ended up into their house looking out their glass door seeing all of their neighbors being ripped and torn apart by a lot of those weird looking creatures.

What they all could see was that the creatures were big, nasty and terrifying looking. That the creature had jet black fur elongated arms which at the end of the arms had four inch long claws. The creatures also had long legs and a very long stiff tail. But the most terrifying feature of the creature was its very stout and straight jaws that were two feet long with two inch teeth.

After ten or so minutes, they see several more of the creatures pour into their small backyard. Which now they are all wondering why there are so many of these damn things? They are also wondering the two key things about this one where did they come from and two how the hell they kill these creatures.

Just then Teddy gently grabs Samantha's hand and pulls her to the front of their house, which Red follows them because he desperately needs company after the events that just happened. When they all reached the front of the house, Teddy grabs his car keys and says to Samantha "Sweetheart, when I open the door remember if I am killed just keep running ok. Please as long as I know that you will be ok that's all that matters to me. Also Red if I am killed please tries to keep my wife safe ok. I can't imagine losing her and my unborn child."

"Don't worry man. I'll protect her if I have to, but don't worry man none of us will get killed ok" says Red.

"Ok let's go" says Teddy.

All three of them rush out of their front door and run down the small stone pathway that leads to the street. Once they hit the street they all see the massive devastation that is happening, there are tons of those creatures crawling up houses and jumping over fences. After a couple seconds that's when they start to hear it, the massive amounts of screams that are happening from all their neighbors and friends that are being brutally massacred and being eaten. That's when Teddy, Samantha and Red finally reached Teddy's car. He unlocked the doors and they all piled into it. Teddy started the car and they all started to head away from all the screams and dying people.

"Sweetheart where are we going to go?" asks Samantha.

"We're heading to the police station for safety, if that doesn't work then we will head to the hospital" says Teddy.


End file.
